Christmas Wish
by Mariuslover66
Summary: Sakura's all alone on Christmas...WHERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI? Just a light story for the fun of season. Merry Christmas everyone!


AN: Ok so after all this time I am FINALLY writing a Kakasaku fic(about time) consittering it is the reason i started fanfiction writting i figured it was fitting to post one about my favorite naruto pairing. I was aiming for cute and wanted to do something for Christmas. Oh yea Sakura is 20 in this fic making Kakashi around 34 if my math is correct.

Disclaimer: Obviously i don't own...Kakashi would be tied up in my room if i did.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she leaned back into her couch. It was Christmas and she was all alone. Naruto was on his honeymoon with Hinata, Sasuke had come back to the village and was diligently trying to earn the trust of the Hokage back (which ment that he was ALWAYS buisy) and she didn't really want to see him, Sai had been sent on an ANBU mission and wouldn't be back for a month which just left Kakashi...who was no where to be found. The pink haired medic sipped her hot chocolate slowly in boredom. So maybe her team was a little screwed up...but she wouldn't trade them for the world and she missed them in that moment. She looked around her apartment to see the presents she'd wrapped for her friends. "FOREHEAD OPEN THE DOOR!" she jumped slightly but laughed and went to her door, happy that someone had come to join her on Christmas.<p>

"Ino-pig i didn't think you'd stop by!" she said surprised after she opened the door and let her blonde friend into her warm apartment. Genma fallowed Ino into the room with a smile.

"Hello Sakura-chan how are you this Christmas?" he asked politely and she smirked. Genma wasn't known for being polite...he was known for being the second biggest pervert in Konoha...but he was a good friend and a better boyfriend to Ino and that was the important thing.

"I'm fine Genma-san." she looked at Ino. "I wasn't sure you could make it out of the bedroom Ino-pig." the blonde laughed and hugged her.

"I know, i was shocked too but i figured you would be a little lonley without the boys here to entertain you, so I dragged Genma outta bed and came to see you. Besides...i had to drop off your gift." Sakura gave her a curious look.

"You got me a gift?" she nodded and took out a small box.

"I saw it went i went shopping for Genma." Sakura opened the box and in it was a small jade comb. Sakura smiled and put it in her hair.

"Thanks Ino, i love it." Ino laughed and hugged her tightly.

"I knew you would. I'm awesome like that." Sakura laughed and Genma grinned.

"I wrapped!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You just want an excuse for a hug." the shinobi smirked with a small shrug.

"Can ya blame me?" Ino smacked him but Genma only laughed and took her into his arms to kiss the blonde kunoichi he loved. The smile on Ino's face made Sakura grin in happiness for her but at the same time she had to admit she was jeolous of her friend. She had someone while Sakura came home alone to her rather empty apartment. She'd had boyfriends and flings but nobody to actually call her own. She shook her head free of thoughts and let Genma give her a one armed hug. "Ok babe wanna go?" he asked and Ino nodded.

"Merry Christmas Forehead." Ino said with a small smile. Sakura smiled back.

"Merry Christmas Pig. Get home safe." she nodded and they hugged in parting. Sakura closed the door behind them and went back to the couch. Reaching up, she gently tugged on the jade comb from Ino and looked at it closely. It was beautifully decorated and tasteful, going nicly with her emerald eyes and pink hair. Sakura sighed and leaned back once more, trying to relax. Her mind began to wonder until her thoughts came to rest on her silver haired friend. "I wonder if Kakashi is alone too?" She figured her probably wasn't. Rumors had circulated around the village about Kakashi Hatake. That he had the body of a god (true she'd seen him shirtless in practice), that he was extremely handsome (she had no clue, she'd never seen him without his mask), that he was the best one night stand in the village. She blushed at that thought.

"I can't believe I'm thinking this about him...of all people." she mused and burried her face into a pillow.

* * *

><p>Kakashi sighed as he stared at the Memorial Stone where the names of his best friends was engraved. Further up, his father's name stood out and even further than that, his mother's. It was Christmas and..Kakashi was alone. He looked around the clearing, trying to find something that wasn't dead in the cold but as it was winter, everything would be dead until spring. The thought didn't help his current mood until he came across a cherry blossom tree.<p>

Sakura.

Imediatly he felt slightly dumber. How could he forget about his cherry blossom? He only known her since she was 12 and protected her with everything in him, even after she became strong the strong Jonin she was today. He'd left her alone on Christmas, with her best friends gone and nobody else in the village to talk to.

And he had spent the ENTIRE day there. "Damn it! Sakura!" He turned and ran in the direction of her apartment. He'd even gotten her a gift. It was currently nestled in his pocket safely away from the cold and he'd forgotten to leave hours ago. Pushing chakra to his feet, the sliver haired shinobi ran faster to get to his young cherry blossom. He prayed she wasn't already asleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke to a thump on her door then frantic knocking. Looking around, she found her clock.<p>

It was almost 11 at night. Who the hell was at her door at 11 at night? She sighed and got up anyway to get the door. She barely had it open before she was tackled and dragged into a huge hug. She almost paniced until she reconized the chakra signature and hugged him back.

It was Kakashi. He was finally here.

"Sakura I am SO sorry. I didn't mean to leave you alone. I just lost track of time honest." he sighed into her hair. "I had every intension of coming to see you. I'm just sorry i didn't come sooner." He smiled into his vest and hugged him tighter.

"Kakashi-san you dope. I'm just glad you're here." he chuckled and pulled back to look down at her.

"I did get you something." she smiled brightly and lead him into her living room so they could sit down. "Here." he passed her the small box and prayed she liked his gift. Sakura opened the box slowly until she came to the actual gift. Inside soft felt was a ring. The band was white gold and had a small emerald encased with little dimonds. Sakura stared at the gift in shock. Kakashi began to sweat. "If you don't like it.." he couldn't say any more before Sakura jumped on him, kissing his masked lips and squealing how much she loved it. Kakashi laughed and held her tightly.

"Ok so i won't bring it back." she glared at him.

"Don't you dare Hatake Kakashi." she growled and he chuckled before rubbing her back.

"I won't Sakura-chan. I'm glad you like it." she put the ring on and got up to retreave his gift.

"Here." She sat back on his lap as he took it and opened it between them. Inside was a limited eddision Make Out Paridice that Jiriya hadn't been able to finish before he died but Naruto had finished in his honor.

"No way." she smiled brighly and he looked at her with a wide eye. "I love you." he croaked and nearly smacked himself. He ment to say "I love it" but the words got all muttled in his mouth when he looked into her eyes. She blushed and he wrapped his arms around her before becoming a little more serious. "I do...love you I mean." Sakura bit her lip and leaned closer to him. Kakashi pulled her just a little closer and kissed her gently, his mask getting in the way of his lips. He growled in frustration and Sakura giggled.

"Please Kakashi-kun?" she asked. She had pulled away and closed her eyes. Kakashi chuckled again and lifted her hands to his face.

"Go ahead Sakura-chan." he said softly and she opened her eyes. Her pale hands shook against his jaw but she slowly pulled down the silky matterial to reveil his strong jaw and high cheek bones. His face was flawless with the exeption of the scar that ran from his eye to the begining of his cheek. She gasped and he almost flinched until she kissed his cheek.

"You're beautiful." he laughed slightly.

"Beautiful?" she nodded, stroking his smooth cheek.

"Yea but not woman beautiful...man beautiful...perfect." She studied his face for a moment. It was masquline for sure but it was like the same thing with his body. It was angular, sculpted but graceful. His body wasn't bulky with muscle but everyone knew he was as strong as he was fast. He was built for speed...and for pleasure. Kakashi grinned at her and it took her breath away. With a slight shake of his head and a low chuckle, he kissed her tenderly.

"Merry Chirstmas Sakura-chan." she grinned back.

"Merry Christmas Kakashi-kun." And together the new found lovers retired to her room and where dubbed by their friends as the couple that would last forever.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so the ending was a little crappy. Sorry all KakaSaku fans. I wanted to make a fluffy story and FINALLY put a Kakashi Sakura fanfiction consittering it's one of my favorites. While i have this chance i want to thank all my readers. You guys are wonderful and totally make my day with reviews. For any of my readers for "The Trouble With Pilgramages" i will try to update soon...i kinda lost the notebook with the chapter i wrote for it...but i will find it and update! Anyway Merry Christmas everyone!<p> 


End file.
